


In My Lady's Chamber

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Ghost Sex, Light Bondage, Painplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping, Tenderness, YKINMK but I'll do it for you, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Every previous tenant of the old cottage has been driven out by the angry ghost who resides there. But when a lesbian psychic moves in, the ghost is very happy to have her there indeed...





	In My Lady's Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).

> Dear recipient, I hope this is something along the lines of what you wanted. It was fun to write! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“Good luck,” Frank Edwards, the owner’s son, had said when he’d handed Phoebe Cuthbert the keys to the old cottage. “If you can manage to stay more than one night here, I reckon Mum would be willing to sell you the place pretty cheap. She’s desperate to be rid of it, because she can’t rent it out. Everyone who’s stayed here so far has literally run off screaming. I’m a bit of a sceptic, but Mum’s convinced that her ladyship’s come back to boot out the interlopers from her cosy hideaway.”

“Thanks,” was all Phoebe had replied, but her smile was a confident one. She knew that the owner was right – the ghost was real, and was indeed Lady Elinor Whitehead. According to local legend, the cottage, a pretty little place on the vast grounds of Whitehead Manor (which was now a swanky hotel with “ghost tours” included among its many attractions, although Phoebe knew for a fact, after having done plenty of paranormal investigations there, that the manor itself wasn’t haunted) had been the secret playground of the wealthy widowed noblewoman, whose great passion in life had been other women.

The cottage’s previous tenants, driven out in the middle of the night by shrieks, groans, torn-off bedsheets and objects flying in all directions, had all been single men or male/female married couples. Phoebe, however, believed she’d have better success as an occupant, since she had a great deal more in common with Lady Elinor than her predecessors…

And on her first night at the cottage, Phoebe’s hunch was proved correct.

As twilight fell, a silver mist had emerged from the portrait of Lady Elinor on the master bedroom wall. It rose in a glittering haze all around Phoebe, and her eyes widened with awe as it coalesced into the form of a beautiful woman in her early forties, clad in a black velvet gown. Her long dark hair was coiled stylishly upon her head and decorated with clips of gold, pearls and diamonds, and around Lady Elinor’s neck was the famous ruby choker that she had always worn on grand occasions. It was the most valuable piece of jewellery that the lady of the manor had owned, and after her death it had mysteriously vanished. Members of her family and their devoted servants had searched high and low for it, but it was never seen again.

Lady Elinor’s face had lit up with a radiant smile, and her slender fingers had carded through Phoebe’s short blonde hair, pixie-cut to frame the delicate features of her face. 

“Oh yes, my dear,” her ladyship had murmured. “You’ll do nicely. Very nicely indeed.”

Phoebe hadn’t been able to stop smiling since that moment.

On this particular evening, Phoebe was preparing the bedroom exactly as Lady Elinor had instructed. Fresh flowers in all the vases, and clean white sheets upon the bed. Phoebe had dressed up in the short-skirted maid’s uniform that Lady Elinor enjoyed seeing her wear, and was struggling not to feel self-conscious as she went about her tasks. The hem was very high and the neckline plunged very low indeed, and for the first time ever, Phoebe had on a garter belt and stockings and absolutely no bra or knickers under her outfit. 

“Do continue with your work, Phoebe dear. You look so pretty when you blush.”

Phoebe gasped, and turned to see Lady Elinor, who had arrived several minutes early. She wore a white silk robe instead of one of her customary evening gowns, but the ruby choker was around her neck, signalling that she was in her role as mistress and the games had already begun. Phoebe tried to compose herself, and lowered her eyes, attempting a dainty little curtsy and hoping she didn’t look too clumsy and awkward.

She tidied the flower arrangements one last time, and turned to Lady Elinor, who was already seated upon the red velvet chair in front of the dresser mirror.

“Very good, Phoebe. Now you may brush my hair.”

“Yes, my lady,” Phoebe replied, and reached towards the dresser for the silver hairbrush that now sat there, amongst the other grand items that had belonged to Lady Elinor. All Phoebe’s own things had temporarily disappeared, and ghostly illusions that both looked and felt real had taken their place for the time being.

“Be very careful, Phoebe, and make sure you don’t tug, or you know what will happen!”

Lady Elinor’s lustrous black hair was loosed from its usual finery and flowed to her waist in glorious waves, and Phoebe took a moment to admire its beauty before beginning to brush. She had only managed to make a few light brushstrokes when Lady Elinor, an expression of exaggerated outrage on her face, rose from her seat and slapped Phoebe across the face.

The hairbrush dropped to the floor, and Phoebe uttered a sharp cry.

It was not an especially vicious slap, but it certainly hurt and made Phoebe’s eyes water. And it also caused her nipples to harden with sudden arousal and made her feel all hot and damp beneath her tiny skirt.

“I told you ages ago what would happen if you were too rough with my hair, dear. Now I’m going to have to punish you thoroughly. If you’re going to be a lady’s maid, you must learn how to behave like one.”

Lady Elinor grabbed Phoebe’s arm and marched her over to the bed, and pushed her so she lay flat on her back. Long satin ribbons, bright scarlet and devilishly sensual, appeared in the ghostly noblewoman’s hands and a teasing smile flitted across her face.

“Will you let me bind you, dear? The punishment will be far less harsh if you allow this, and you look so lovely with your hands bound to the bedposts.”

Phoebe didn’t really care for being tied up, but she knew that Lady Elinor immensely enjoyed seeing her restrained, so she gave a meek nod and let Lady Elinor fasten the ribbons around her wrists. At a graceful hand gesture from Lady Elinor, Phoebe spread her legs wide and stayed as still as possible when the maid-skirt was pulled suddenly up around her waist, exposing not only her legs but her now very wet cunt with its light dusting of little blonde curls.

Lady Elinor gazed upon the delightful sight for a moment, a lascivious gleam in her dark eyes.

The silver hairbrush rose up into the air, and Lady Elinor caught it with a flourish. She knelt between Phoebe’s splayed legs and began to swat the tender skin of her inner thighs with the back of the brush, and the stinging blows brought tears to Phoebe’s eyes again. She whimpered aloud, not sure if she could bear the delicious torment for much longer. Her clit was throbbing and the flesh of her thighs felt as if it was being licked by flames.

And then the hairbrush stopped striking Phoebe’s reddened skin. In its place was the soft touch of Lady Elinor’s lips; loving kisses, light as butterflies, were landing on all the wounded places with an exquisitely tantalising pressure.

“You’re such a good girl, to stay still and endure so much,” Lady Elinor murmured, her voice a full-throated, wickedly seductive purr. Phoebe cried out at a sudden shock of pleasure as Lady Elinor’s skilled tongue found her aching clit, caressing it lightly at first and then lapping at it with a passion so intense it made Phoebe’s head spin.

Phoebe did not know how many times she came, pinioned and helpless by the ribbons and her lover’s burning lust, but she almost fainted from the ecstasy of so much love,

Afterwards, unbound at last, Phoebe lay in Lady Elinor’s arms with her head on her ghostly beloved’s full breasts. Lady Elinor was stroking Phoebe’s hair and soothing her fevered brow. The ruby choker had disappeared, signifying the end of games for the night.

“Nell?” Phoebe whispered, allowed to address her lover by name now that playtime was over.

“Yes, my darling?”

“I have something to tell you. Some good news. I spoke to Mrs Edwards yesterday and she’s agreed to my offer for the cottage. I’m going to be staying – forever, if you’ll have me.”

“That’s wonderful!” 

Nell’s eyes were sparkling with happiness, and she kissed Phoebe softly.

“This calls for something special, my dear. I was going to save this for Christmas, but I think now would be a more appropriate time. See that brick above the fireplace, the one that’s a little lighter in colour than the others? It’s loose. Go and have a look behind it.”

Phoebe got up and did as she was told. Behind the loose brick was a small cavity, and within it lay a little rosewood box. She opened it, and gave a cry of wonder and delight when she saw what was inside.

It was the famous ruby choker – not the spectral image that Nell wore for their trysts, but the real one. The one that had been missing for so many years….

“It’s yours to keep, Phoebe, except when I borrow it for our games,” Lady Elinor said, and Phoebe, with happy tears now forming in her blue eyes, ran back to the bed to embrace and kiss the woman she knew she would adore for all time.


End file.
